


Ты сделаешь так, чтобы мое сердце билось

by la_Distance



Series: Сиквелы к "На одном дыхании" [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что никогда не заканчивается.<br/>Еще один из цикла Just One Breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты сделаешь так, чтобы мое сердце билось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll start my heart again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93278) by kkgee. 



Джаред возился с картой-ключом, проклиная то, как она выскальзывала из пальцев. Тяжелая пульсация в его голове возросла до белого каления, когда он нагнулся, чтобы подобрать пластиковую карту с плюшевого ковра в коридоре. Скривив лицо, он сунул ключ, дождался зеленого света и толкнул дверь. Было только девять часов, но казалось гораздо позже. Ему не было даже сорока, но казалось гораздо больше.

Это был длинный гребаный день.

Дойдя до спальни, Джаред услышал приглушенный звук телевизора. Он думал, что выключал его утром. Он опаздывал на съемочную площадку. Наверное, забыл в последнюю минуту беготни.

Или нет.

Джаред застыл как вкопанный в дверном проеме. Он быстро заморгал от открывшегося зрелища, опасаясь, что это глюки из-за усталости и пустых мечтаний. Он потряс головой, чтобы разогнать мысли, но изображение перед ним не пошатнулось.

Оно оставалось трехмерным. Оно улыбалось.

\- Привет, Джаред.

И Джаред почувствовал, как тяжесть этого ужасного бесконечного паршивого дня соскользнула с его плеч.

Потому что Дженсен был здесь.

***  
Дженсен лежал на кровати, опираясь на локти и скрестив ноги. На нем были трусы и старая джаредова майка. Если бы не броское покрывало, Джаред почти поверил бы, что они в их спальне в Ванкувере, а не каком-то безымянном отеле Лос-Анджелеса.

Джаред заметил, как Дженсен окинул его взглядом с головы до кончиков пальцев, Джаред чувствовал его беспокойство, будто оно было осязаемым как прикосновение. И это ранило. Джаред чувствовал себя слишком разбитым. Мягкость только доломала бы его прямо сейчас. А он был к этому не готов.

Его голос звучал хрипло.

\- Не надо. Я не могу об этом говорить.

Дженсен улыбнулся граем губ, коротко кивнув, и откинулся обратно на подушки. Он согнул одну ногу, уперевшись ступней в кровать. Очевидное приглашение прошло сквозь член Джареда.

Дженсен вытянул руку.

\- Тогда хорошо, что я пришел не за разговорами.

Джареда окатила волна желания с оттенком отчаяния. Он знал источник обоих чувств, даже если не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Он просто хотел.

А Дженсен предлагал.

Джаред, расстегнул только первые две пуговицы на рубашке, наплевав на остальные, и стянул ее через голову, случайно зацепив волосы. Он сбросил ботинки, которые разлетелись в разные стороны номера, и потянулся к ремню на джинсах. Дойдя до кровати, он разделся догола, а Дженсен сидел, снимая свою футболку. После того, как Дженсен стянул трусы, Джаред накрыл его собой как одеялом.

Джаред схватил запястья Дженсена и задрал их над головой. Он впился в рот Дженсена без тени нежности, но Дженсен все равно подался. Джаред не мог остановиться до тех пор, пока не почувствовал вкус крови. Он надеялся, что его собственной.

Отстранившись со вздохом, он уткнулся лбом в лоб Дженсена, зажмурив глаза.

\- Прости. Мне жаль.

Дженсен потрогал его запястье, и Джаред расслабился, ожидая, что тот отодвинется. Он почувствовал, как Дженсен перебирает пальцами его волосы на затылке. Другую руку он положил на лицо Джареда.

\- Все хорошо. Со мной все нормально.

Но Джаред был не так уверен. Дженсен не маленький, да и слабым его назвать нельзя было, но Джаред больше него. И сильнее. Это просто факт. Джаред никогда не пользовался этим превосходством без согласия Дженсена. Он не хотел начинать и в этот раз. Тело вопило о том, чтобы взять Дженсена прямо сейчас, просто втрахать его в матрас, но это должно было быть не так. Не в одностороннем порядке. Никогда.

Дженсен закинул ногу на бедро Джареда и обвил вокруг талии, останавливая его попытки отодвинуться.

\- Все нормально, Джаред.

Джаред помотал головой.

\- Нет. Я не могу… не могу медленнее. Я не могу быть неженкой.

Дженсен наклонил подбородок.

\- Мне все равно.

Джаред хотел было возразить, но Дженсен удачно воспользовался его заминкой и подвинулся чуть выше, так что они прижались друг к другу бедрами. Заинтересованность Дженсена явно читалась в его твердом члене, трущемся о член Джареда.

\- Все, что захочешь, Джей. Все, что тебе нужно. Разве ты так и не понял до сих пор?

Джаред начал медленно тереться о него. И может, это не будет сладко и медленно, но Джаред нуждался в том, чтобы Дженсен понял.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джен. Я так, черт побери, сильно люблю тебя.

Дженсен подтянулся на подушку. Его глаза блеснули, когда он вложил смазку в руку Джареда.

\- Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю.

И Джареду пришлось заткнуть его поцелуем. Мокрым, грязным и просто на грани дикости. Он чувствовал, как Дженсен поддавался ему. Не сдавался, но передавал себя в руки Джареда. Все, чего хочет Джаред. Все, что нужно Джареду. Джаред чувствовал себя опьяненным доверием Дженсена.

И это могло быть чертовски опасно.

Он выпустил губы Дженсена, чтобы поцеловать в подбородок Спустился ниже, оставляя следы зубов на сгибе плеча, скользнул поцелуем по шраму и прошептал в самое сердце:

\- Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

\- Джей.

\- Не дай мне сделать тебе больно.

Дженсен потянул Джареда за волосы.

\- Посмотри на меня, - в глазах Дженсена не было ни намека на сожаление. – Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Обещаю.

Джаред позволил себе расслабиться в первый раз за весь день. Дженсен никогда не нарушал обещаний.

И Джаред отпустил себя.

***  
Шум кондиционера послужил фоном рваным выдохам Джареда и стонам Дженсена. Дженсен, положив руку на задницу, держал себя открытым и двигал бедрами, отвечая на каждое нажатие пальцев Джареда.

Джаред к тому времени добавил уже третий.

Он вытащил пальцы, добавил больше смазки и вернулся, надавливая средним.

Дженсен запрокинул голову и сжал простынь свободной рукой.

\- Ты чертов ублюдок. Думал, ты сегодня не будешь медлить?

Джаред ухмыльнулся.

\- Это ты такой раскрытый и жаждущий меня успокаиваешь. Кто знает.

\- Я. Не. Жаждущий.

Джаред покрыл поцелуем складку, где бедро Дженсена переходило в пах.

\- Будешь.

\- Гребаный. Ублюдок.

Член Дженсена лежал на его животе. Когда Джаред наклонился, чтобы провести языком полосу от основания до кончика, его член поднялся, будто желая встретить рот Джареда. Джаред криво улыбнулся.

\- Говорил тебе.

\- Это не упрашивание.

\- Меня не обманешь.

Дженсен, вертевшийся на простынях, был прекрасен. Джаред восхищался каждым дюймом его наливающейся румянцем кожи, каждой веснушкой, каждой капелькой пота.

\- Красивый, сладкий. Такой охуенно красивый.

\- Никаких сладких. Помнишь?

Смех Джареда застрял поперек горла, когда его взгляд опустился с лица Дженсена на шрам на его груди. Дженсен, должно быть, уловил смену настроения, потому что шептал имя Джареда, когда тот вновь вошел в него пальцами. Жестко.

Дженсен выгнул спину.

\- Джаред. Внутрь. Давай внутрь.

Спокойствие, которое восстановил Джаред, подготавливая Дженсена, испарилось, и осталась только отчаянная настойчивость, с которой он начал, – нацеленность взять, поиметь. Его движения стали рваными, грубее, чем обычно, когда он выдернул свои пальцы из Дженсена и схватил смазку. Он быстро намазал себя, отодвинул сильнее согнутую ногу Дженсена и поднял вторую.

Это было не медленно. И совсем не мило. Одно жесткое движение выбило весь воздух из Дженсена и остановило сердце Джареда. Это было всем, что нужно. Каждый раз как в первый.

Джаред жил ради этого.

Он жил для Дженсена.

Дженсен часто дышал, зрачки расширились, взгляд был устремлен на Джареда. Связь между ними была осязаемой, настоящей, так же, как и то, что Джаред был в нем. Он потянулся второй рукой за изголовье кровати и схватился за бицепс Джареда. Он одними губами выдавил из себя слово, похожее то ли на «еще», то ли на «быстрее».

Это было не важно. Джаред только и мог что послушаться. Он отстранил бедра только для того, чтобы резко двинуть ими обратно. И снова. И снова. Они забили на презервативы спустя полгода, и даже спустя эти годы, каждый раз, когда он имел Дженсена, он до сих пор упивался ощущением кожи о кожу. Входить и выходить, жар и давление. Это было ни на что не похоже, и Джаред терял в этом себя. Каждый толчок отбрасывал Дженсена чуть дальше на кровати. Дженсен вскидывал бедра всякий раз, встречая движения Джареда, и Джаред знал, что это закончится слишком быстро. Он взял поднятую ногу Дженсена, сбрасывая ее на кровать, и потянулся к его члену.  
Дженсн перехватил его запястье.

\- Мне не нужно.

Мысль о том, что он вынудит Дженсена кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, была непередаваемо горячей. Джаред заставил себя притормозить, продлевая немного удовольствие. Он выходил почти до конца, а потом аккуратно скользил внутрь. Медленно и сладко. Дженсен издал стон, и Джаред повторил свои движения.

Джаред наклонился, чтобы прислониться к щеке Дженсена.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Джен? Что тебе нужно?

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Ты. Только ты.

Когда Джаред почувствовал, что Дженсен сжался вокруг него сильнее, член Джареда дернулся, и оба кончили. Они целовались, издавая тихие стоны с каждым рывком. Дженсен обхватил руками лицо Джареда. Когда Джаред обмяк и вышел из его тела, Дженсен взял свою футболку и вытер их обоих.

Горячий душ прямо сейчас был бы райским наслаждением, но Джареду казалось, что он не может и пошевелиться. Дженсен свернулся в его руках и прошептал:

\- Спи.

Джаред уснул.

***  
Солнце грело лицо Джареда.

Он чуял запах арахиса, попкорна и горячих хот-догов. Музыка каллиопы была почти оглушающей, а карусель крутилась и крутилась. Он стоял с Дженсеном на бордюре и смотрел на нее. Каждая лошадка была выкрашена в яркий цвет, каждым наездником был кто-то знакомый. Маккензи и Мэган улыбались так, будто секретничали. Эрик разговаривал, бурно жестикулируя руками, как и обычно, а Ким курил сигару. Крис и Стив передавали пиво туда-сюда. На коленях Джоша сидел сын. Малыш хлопал в ладоши, восхищаясь тому, как лошадка движется то вверх, то вниз на разрисованном столбе.

У Дженсена в руке был самый уродливый набитый медведь, которого только видел Джаред. Зверь выглядел так облезло и дешево, что это просто поражало. Джаред не помнил, кто из них выиграл его. Или в какую карнавальную игру они играли. В углу рта улыбающегося Дженсена виднелось что-то розовое и пушистое. Джаред при ближайшем рассмотрении узнал сахарную вату. Он наклонился, чтобы слизнуть липкий сахар с его губ.

Он почувствовал, как кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, и, развернувшись, понял, что стоит лицом к лицу с клоуном. Это был не Рональд Макдональд, а простой цирковой клоун с грустными глазами в противовес нарисованной улыбке.

По спине Джареда пробежал холодок.

Клоун похлопал его по плечу в знак сочувствия, после чего достал явно игрушечный пистолет. С тихим хлопком раскрылась ткань со словом “bang!”. Это вызвало у Джареда короткий смешок.

Все еще улыбаясь, он оглянулся и увидел падающего Дженсена, грудь которого заливалась красным. Джаред подбежал, чтобы поймать его, но кожаная куртка выскользнула из его пальцев.

Дженсен ударился о землю с тошнотворным стуком.

Упав на колени, Джаред пытался остановить поток крови, но она сочилась сквозь его пальцы, горячая и густая. Он слышал собственный голос будто издалека, слышал, как просит о чем-то.

\- Не оставляй меня, Дженсен. Не оставляй меня, черт побери…

Взгляд Дженсена был прямым и пустым, без единой искры.

Он был мертв.

***  
Джаред проснулся, выкрикивая имя Дженсена.

Когда он вскочил на кровати, сильные руки обхватили его со спины. Он чувствовал тепло Дженсена и крепкую хватку поперек своей груди. Дженсен шептал что-то успокаивающее, задевая его плечо.

\- Тссс, малыш. Это просто сон. Я здесь. Это был всего лишь плохой сон, Джей.

Джаред вжался в Дженсена, захлебывась глубокими вдохами. Дженсен покрывал поцелуями его кожу, шепча «я в порядке», и «я здесь», и «люблю тебя». Шепот и поцелуи не прекращались, пока дыхание Джареда не выровнялось.

Они зашли слишком далеко, прошли через многое, чтобы что-то их сейчас приводило в замешательство, но Джаред все равно чувствовал себя скованно со всеми этими криками и прочим.

\- Ну, я думаю, это было предсказуемо.

Дженсена интересовали факты.

\- Да, действительно.

Он отодвинулся от Джареда, чтобы зажечь прикроватную лампу, потом опять устроился на подушках.

\- Иди сюда.

Джаред зарылся в предложенные объятия, кладя правое ухо на сердце Дженсена. Сердцебиение было сильным и ровным. Успокаивающим. Дженсен здесь. С Дженсеном все хорошо.

Джаред рвано выдохнул.

\- Так чья идея была сняться в дружеском фильме, где мой друг почти умирает от огнестрельного ранения в грудь?

\- Я не знаю. Всех? Твоего агента, менеджера, твоей матери? Это Брукхмайер, Джаред. Ты был бы идиотом, сказав «нет».

Джаред поцеловал шрам на груди Дженсена.

\- Сегодняшный день – полный отстой.

Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда, осторожно перебирая пряди.

\- Уверен, что так. Но он уже закончился, правда? Худшая часть позади.

\- Как ты узнал про сцену смерти?

\- Читал сценарий, - по голосу Дженсена было понятно, что ответ очевиден, хотя он и не сказал это вслух.

Джаред ущипнул ближний сосок Дженсена.

\- Засранец. Как ты узнал, что сегодня снимали эту сцену?

\- Эй! Радуйся тому, что получил, иначе не получишь ничего в обозримом будущем, чувак.

Джаред фыркнул.

\- Поверю, когда увижу. Серьезно, Джен. Как ты узнал?

\- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что почувствовал это нашей мистической связью?

Джаред угрожающе покрутил пальцами.

\- Вторая попытка?

\- Перед тем, как ты уехал домой, я попросил Кайлу сказать, на какой день у вас запланирована эта сцена. Она позвонила вчера, и я сел в самолет. Все просто.

\- Ты сговорился с моим личным помощником?

\- «Сговорился» – слишком плохое слово. Предпочитаю «посовещался».

\- Прекрасно. Ты «посовещался» с моим личным помощником о том, как лучше утихомирить мою психованную задницу. Просто потрясающе.

Дженсен выгнул бровь в ответ на раздраженный тон Джареда.

\- С каких пор ты возражаешь против того, чтобы я утихомиривал твою задницу, Джей?

Джаред подавил улыбку.

\- Ты не обязан. Прошло уже десять лет. Я уже должен был перерасти это.

\- Это не перерастешь, Джей. Можно только пройти сквозь все это. Разве не этому нас научили месяцы обсуждений? Это могло быть десять лет назад, но тебе это снилось десять минут назад. Что есть, то есть.

\- Ты знал, что так будет.

\- Знал. Я знаю тебя. И это хорошо, на случай если сейчас об этом спросишь.

\- Ты же должен снимать свой фильм.

\- Когда вернусь.

\- Студия…

\- Студия может пойти на хуй. Ты важнее.

\- Но…

\- Работа – дело вторичное. Мы так решили. Всегда так было и будет.

\- Дженсен.

\- Да, да. Ты любишь меня. Бла-бла-бла.

Джаред переместился по кровати, нависая над Дженсеном, обеими руками обхватил его голову и потерся носом о нос.

\- Да. Правда. Правда, люблю.

Дженсен улыбнулся, прищурив глаза.

\- Я тоже.

\- Но завтра ты едешь обратно в Ванкувер заканчивать свой фильм, а я ругаю Кайлу.

\- К черту, Джей. Ты даешь ей повышение.

Джаред засмеялся, и Дженсен притянул его к себе, целуя.

\- Возможно.


End file.
